Of Red Capes and Blinding Storms
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good... you know the rest.
1. The Storm

Of Red Capes and Blinding Storms

The wind caused her cape to fly up over her head, the soaked material sticking to her skin as the rain poured down. She tripped and fell to her knees, struggling to get the shawl back into place. Her once clean stockings were now stained with brown, murky water with bits of dead leaves and twigs sticking to her exposed thighs.

She freed her head of her soggy cloak as it rippled erratically in the storm's unyielding wind. She looked around desperately, searching the ground for the basket she had dropped. But the rain stung her eyes like a thousand bees, making it nearly an impossible task to see anything around her. The occasional bolt of lightning allowed brief glances at the daunting trees as their ravenous limps reached out to grab those who ventured too close.

A loud clap of thunder caused her to scream in surprise and fright. She struggled to her feet, finding it harder and harder to do so because of the fierce gust of the downpour. Thoughts of death infested her young mind as she pushed herself to continue onward. This was no place to die, she had told herself. There was nothing glorious about perishing in something as common as a storm. And those thoughts forced each of her legs to blindly step forward into the sea of thorny, barren twigs and branches. She held up her arms in front of her face, feeling the barbed wood cut and scratch her bare forearms, breaking off as she trudged further through the undergrowth.

She had somehow led herself off the beaten path when the rain first began. But now, she was completely lost, blinded by the merciless rain and the darkness of the night. She wondered as she lumbered on about what she would do once she found the path. The storm was not about to die down and Grandma's house wasn't exactly a stone throw away. She still had to cross over the river and trek through another few miles of woods. And because her mother's house was just as far away, there was no turning back.

The wind in its howling fit of rage rushed at her and forced her back a few steps. She screamed slightly as she felt herself lose control of the direction she was going. And then, a massive surge of air pushed her backwards violently, and she was sure she would fall to the ground.

But instead of hitting the muddy, merciless earth, she felt herself fall into a strong, yet slightly soft structure. A sturdy arm wrapped around her waist protectively and held her close. She didn't scream. She didn't have the strength to. And it didn't seem like this stranger meant her any harm. In fact, he began walking forward with her in front, his steps guiding her around the tree branches and away from harm.

At that point, her body had nearly given in completely, leaving her at the mercy of the stranger that was leading her along. He seemed to know where he was going. There was no hesitation in his steps nor did he stop to look around and find his bearings. He just trudged on with the young girl in front of him, never letting the wind slow him down.

In her dazed state, she wasn't sure how long they traveled. But soon, she saw a light up ahead. It was blurred by the downpour, but to her it was like finding a lake in the desert. Suddenly, she no longer felt the harsh rain on her face. The stranger gently let her fall to the ground in front of a roaring fire. The warmth on her shivering body was so comforting. She didn't move when she felt someone remove her soggy red cloak. She was so tired, all she could do was breathe and listen. The thunder and rain could still be heard, but now she could hear dry leaves crackling as the stranger moved about. They were obviously still outside, probably in a cave, she reasoned.

The hypnotic sounds and warmth of the fire cast a sleepy spell over her. Her eyelids grew heavy and reluctantly touched together. Sleep had taken over her.


	2. The Rescuer

The Rescuer

Her eyes opened, the light of the fire still dancing before them. There was no telling how long she had slept but it was still dark. She sat up on her hands and looked around the dimly lit cave. She had been right before. The crackle of the fire echoed in the cavern and the waves of light danced along the walls. She searched around for her rescuer, but he was no where to be seen. She looked over her shoulder towards the mouth of the cave. It had stopped raining even though thunder could still be heard in the distance.

She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to fear. She was safe and dry, or mostly dry. She reached up to her shoulder instinctively to check for her red hood and felt a small amount of anxiety in her stomach when she realized it wasn't there. She looked around quickly, seeing if it was on the ground anywhere.

"If you are looking for your cape, I have it right here," a deep voice echoed throughout the cave.

She looked about, trying to find the direction from which the voice came, but there was no way of telling for sure.

"Who are you," she asked, her voice resolute and strong.

"The person who just rescued you from that storm," the stranger said confidently, "You know, it wasn't a very wise thing to go out in the middle of a storm."

"It sneaked up on me," she said, "I didn't know there was a storm coming." Her eyes shifted around the cave, still searching for the face of her mysterious rescuer.

"You are very fortunate I heard your screams," he continued.

"Yes, I admire you for having the ears of a wolf," she said, squinting her eyes in the near darkness.

The stranger chuckled lightly. "What is your name, little girl," he asked.

"If I tell you, would you come out from hiding," she asked in a challenging tone.

"You may not like what you see if I do," he said. A smile could be heard in his voice.

"I doubt that," she said, unmoved by his warning, "I've seen my share of strange happenings."

"You are brave for someone so young," he said, slightly surprised by her abundant confidence.

"I'm not as young as you may think," she said, getting to her feet, "I may be called Little Red Riding Hood, but I've learned the hard way that things are never what they seem."

"You are very wise as well," the stranger stated with admiration. "Do you mind if I call you Red?"

"It does not matter to me," she said, walking around the fire and gazing at the gray walls. "But I still have no name to call you."

"It will not matter soon enough," he said, "You will be on your way and we will probably never speak again."

"You sound so sure of this. You ask for nothing in return for saving my life," she asked, somewhat disbelieving.

"I need nothing," he stated.

She walked around the cave, not straying far from the protective light of the fire. "Do you live here," she asked, touching the cold wall.

"Yes, this is my home," he said.

"Do you not have a family or friends," she asked curiously.

"A person like me does not make friends so easily," he said, his deep voice still echoing around the cave.

"Please sir, I wish to see your face," she entreated him gently.

"I do not wish to frighten such a sweet girl as you," he said.

"I do not fear you. You have shown me nothing but kindness. I only wish that you would let me return the favor," she said soothingly.

"Such thoughtfulness," the stranger mused softly, "Like the first breath of spring." He paused for a moment, as if contemplating his next move. "You promise not to be frightened," he asked after a moment.

She smiled a little. "I promise," she said, standing near the fire.

An unsettling sound of crackling dead leaves echoed against the cave walls. Being unsure of where the footsteps were coming from, little Red began looking around anxiously. She began instinctively backing up to get a better view of the area. Suddenly, she felt herself hit a familiar, soft structure. The surprise of the impact caused her to yelp out a little. She quickly turned around and gasped ever so slightly.

Standing before her was a white and gray creature, towering over her by a little less then a foot. He had huge paws with dulled claws and his tail moved back and forth slowly in time with the beating of Red's heart. He wore a blue jacket that was too small to fit over his chest and the sleeves only came to his forearms. It was old and worn, but looked as though it was once worn by a rich gentleman to an elegant party or the theatre.

Red backed up to get a better look at him. He was half in shadow, giving him an unintended sinister appearance.

"You're a wolf," she said a bit uneasily.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. And I see you are uncomfortable," he said, turning to go back into the shadows.

"Wait," she said a little more desperately than intended.

He stopped, his back turned to her. She took a step towards him.

"Please, don't go," she implored.

He smiled very slightly and turned back around, stepping into the light more. Little Red approached him, gazing up into his gentle blue eyes. He no longer looked threatening and carried the appearance more of a loyal dog than a cunning wolf. His smile was warm and friendly, relieving some of the tension in the moment.

The wolf held out Red's cape to her. It was stained with mud and torn at the very bottom, ripped by a tree branch in the storm. She looked at it with grave disappointment and gloom, not bothering to reach for it. The wolf's smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I tried to clean it as best I could," he apologized, "But the only clean water in the forest is in the river, and I did not want to leave you alone."

"It's alright," she sighed, taking it from his massive paw, "I'm sure my grandma can clean and fix it."

"Is that where you were headed," he asked, watching her wrap the cape over her shoulders and tie it around her neck.

"Yes," she stated, "She is not feeling well. I had a basket of baked goods for her, but I lost it in the storm."

"That's a shame," he said, looking towards the mouth of the cave. The sun was beginning to rise. He sighed, not liking the fact that she would have to be going soon. It was rare to find someone who not only was interesting to talk to but also did not judge him for being a wolf. "I suppose you should be on your way," he said.

Red looked over at the rising sun and sighed. "I suppose so," she agreed. But a smile crept onto her face as a thought came to her mind. "Would you mind escorting me to the river," she asked.

The wolf's ears perked up. "Why, I would be honored," he said, offering her his arm like a gentleman.

Red smiled and looped her arm with his and the two began walking through the woods together.

"By the way," Red began as they trekked through the debris from the storm, "Do you have a name?"

"Well, most of my life I have been called nothing but 'wolf'. I don't think I have a real name," he answered.

"Then we must give you one," Red stated.

"Very well then," the wolf said with a smile, "What would you like to call me?"

Red smiled and thought for a moment. "Tyrone," she said, feeling as though it suited a tall, strong creature like him.

"Very well then," the wolf said joyously, "Tyrone it is."


	3. Beast

Beast

"I suppose this is where I leave you," Tyrone said to Red as they stood on the bridge.

The two had stopped there to rest and talk a little bit longer before they went their separate ways. Red found Tyrone to be a truly fascinating creature. Ever since he was a babe he had to fend for himself in these dark woods, and he had tangled with every kind of situation imaginable. Scars adorned his body from fights with other wolves, bears, and even the occasional wild boar. It was a shame to have to go after getting to know him so well.

"Will we ever meet again," Red asked him.

Tyrone smiled at her question. "Something tells me we will," he said pleasantly.

She just smiled at him and curtsied. "Thank you once again, Tyrone," she said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Red," he said, taking her delicate hand in his giant paw and kissing it.

Red could only blush at the chivalrous gesture. She smiled and nodded to him, then turned and left.

"Goodbye," he said, watching her cross the last half of the bridge.

"Goodbye," she said over her shoulder.

She quickened her pace with a happy skip. Soon, she was no longer able to hear the river, meaning she was almost to her dear grandmother's house. She frowned though, remembering how she lost her basket during the storm. A nice batch of muffins would have done both of them good. But there was no use crying over spilt milk. They were only pastries after all, and she could have died in that storm had it not been for Tyrone. She smiled thinking of him, and almost didn't realize that she had just been addressed by a new voice.

"Hello, little girl," said the woodsman.

"Oh, hello," she said, looking a little startled. She looked him up and down, noticing his strong muscular stature and how he carried his mighty axe as though it were as light as cotton.

"I hope I didn't frighten you," he said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh no, I was just thinking," she said, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"You know, it is not safe for a wee lass like yourself to be wondering through these woods alone. Don't you know the place is teeming with hungry wolves," he asked her.

"Yes, I know. I've already met one. He saved my life in the storm last night and he was kind enough to escort me to the river," she said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Goodness gracious, child! You need to be more careful. It sounds like you met Beast," he said worriedly.

"Beast? What do you mean," she asked.

"Beast is a wolf in these parts known to lure his prey with kindness and chivalry but then turn on them when they least expect it. It's a game to him," the woodsman warned.

"That couldn't be," Red said uneasily, "He was as kind as could be. If he wanted to eat me, he could have done it at anytime."

"Was he wearing a blue coat," he asked.

"Well… yes, he was," she said, thinking back.

"Aye, that's him lassie," he said, giving her a warning glance, "Maybe it would be best if I took you the rest of the way to your destination."

"No thank you, that won't be necessary," she stated, a little indignant that he had accused Tyrone of such a horrible crime.

"Alright then, I just hope you know what you are doing," the woodsman said sincerely. "Be safe, little girl."

"I will be," she said, turning her nose up to him. She didn't think it was fair to say such things about a kind wolf like Tyrone. But as she walked and the sound of the woodsman's axe faded into the distance, she began to think about what he had told her. Could it be true? Was Tyrone merely playing with her? It _was_ very uncharacteristic for a wolf to be so gallant. These thoughts buzzed around in her head, making her a bit more nervous. She jumped at every little twig snap or bush rustle heard in the trees. She quickened her steps, her heart racing from anxiety.

"I must go on," she told herself out loud, "But maybe it would have been a good idea to let the woodsman escort me."

After some walking, she finally saw Grandma's house at the top of the hill. Relieved and overjoyed, she ran the rest of the way, being careful not to slip in the fresh mud. She approached the door with bated breath and knocked.

"Grandmother, it's me," she shouted through the door, "May I come in?"

Red waited for an answer, but there was only silence. She knocked again.

"Grandma, are you home," she asked, even louder then before.

Without hesitation, she turned the doorknob and easily entered. It was strange that the door wasn't locked, but Red only gave it a passing thought. She stepped into the warm, cozy cottage and looked around. The smell of fresh flowers and bread lingered in the air. The chairs and furniture were neatly organized and cleaned, just as they always had been ever since Red was a baby. Nothing seemed out of place, except for one thing. Grandma was no where to be found.


	4. The Cottage

**The Cottage**

"Grandma? Grandma, it's me! Little Red Riding Hood," she called into the silent house.

_This is very strange_, she thought to herself, stepping into the eerie stillness. The door creaked loudly as she shut it.

"Okay Grandma, where are you," she said mostly to herself. She stepped lightly, but the wooden floor defied her by groaning with every stride she took.

The smell of baking bread wafted in the air. So naturally, Red headed towards the kitchen. She peeked around the corner cautiously. The pots and pans hung from their holders just as they always did and the table was neat and tidy. But the only sound that was heard was the dripping of the spigot and Red's own breathing. She stepped inside, looking around. The oven was on and there was bread inside. She quickly grabbed a dish rag and pulled the hot pan out.

"This is so unlike Grandma, leaving something in the oven," she said, putting the pan on the windowsill, "Maybe she decided to take a nap while the bread was baking."

She made her was to the bedroom, her heart beginning to thump more forcefully beneath her chest. She pushed the door open, hoping with every fiber of her being that Grandma would be safe and sound in her bed. But alas, no one was in there. The quilt and sheets was untouched and the room was just as eerily silent as the rest of the cottage.

"Something's wrong," Red said finally. She backed away from the bedroom door nervously, into the living room, not really looking where she was going. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin in terror.

Standing before her was a tall, dark figure, glaring down at her with merciless eyes. Red's breathing picked up and she took one step backwards. But the figure mirrored her move by stepping forward.

"You…," she finally managed to gasp.

"Yes, lassie," said the intruder in a familiar Scottish accent.

"What… what did you do with my grandmother," Red demanded, trying to muster up some courage.

"Nothing sweetheart, but tell her that her poor little Red was lost in the woods," he said, stepping closer to her.

"You are trespassing," Red said nervously, "I order you to leave."

"Now don't get your bloomers in a bunch, lassie," he said with a maniacal smile, "I was hoping we could have a little fun while your grandmother was out."

Immediately, Red's heart sank to her stomach. She knew exactly what he wanted. And she also knew if she let him fulfill his intentions, she probably would not live through it. She had to do something.

"And what kind of fun were you thinking of," she asked, trying to stall him.

He just looked at her with his evil eyes and a lustful smile. "It would be a shame if you were to die a virgin, you know," he said, shifting the ax on his shoulder slightly. Red watched it cautiously.

"Who says I'm a virgin," she asked, inching away from him, "For your information, I'm filthy."

The woodsman simply chuckled, lifting the ax off his shoulder. "Now now, lassie. Nobody likes a liar," he stated, raising the ax. "Now, darling, we can do this the easy… or the hard way."

Red finally felt herself back into a side table drawer. Her mind raced for a solution to her predicament. And then she remembered something very important. She reached behind her, and silently opened the drawer. Reaching in, she found something long, sharp, and metallic, and held it behind her back.

"Alright, let the games begin," she growled at him.

* * *

_This is what I call one of my "Short and Sweet" chapters. The next one is coming! _


	5. Peril

**Peril**

With unbelievable swiftness, the woodsman swung his mighty ax. Red tried to dodge the advance, but the blade left a mark. A long slit had been made in her dress on her abdomen. Trace amounts of blood oozed out of the cut, staining the delicate material. The damage was minimal despite the great pain it was causing.

Red covered the injury with her hand, feeling the warmth of the fresh blood coat her palm. As the ax swung away from her, she dashed forward with knife in hand. The blade sliced a nice piece of flesh from the woodsman's arm, causing him to yell from the pain. And while the blundering foe was engulfed in his own misery, Red made a mad dash towards the cottage door.

She grabbed the doorknob roughly just in time to feel a strong rush of air fly past her head. She screamed in surprise and staggered back from her escape exit. And to her dismay, the ax was now lodged in the wall and door, keeping it shut.

In panic, Red ran to the malicious weapon and strained herself to pull it loose. But its weight was far too great for a young girl to dislodge and it remained immovable.

A large shadow fell over Red. She spun herself around quickly, extending her knife in front of her.

"Take one more step and I'll have your other arm," she said bravely.

The woodsman laughed at her attempt at heroism and stepped closer. She swung her knife madly, hoping to God that it would meet flesh. But instead, she felt the vice grip of the woodsman's powerful hand clasp onto her wrist. His hold began to crush her bones and she groaned sickeningly, letting the knife drop to the floor.

"You're choice, lassie," he whispered evilly to her. "I can have you whole or in pieces."

Red shut her eyes as the pain in her wrist became unbearable. Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell, feeling the world spin around her.

The woodsman grinned at his triumph. "Good choice, darling," he said, releasing her.

Red cringed, waiting for her impending doom. But instead, the sounds of a fierce struggle ensued. Screams and grunts of bloodcurdling nature resonated in the small cottage with loud crashes and thuds following.

She opened her eyes at the sounds and nearly screamed at the sight of what was occurring.

A large, hairy creature had jumped onto the woodsman's back, wrapping its strong arms around his throat and face. Inhibited by the giant paw over his eyes, the woodsman blindly whirled about, hitting furniture and various knick-knacks, sending them crashing to the floor.

The woodman gathered up speed and rammed the large creature into a wall. The poor animal howled from the impact, but did not relinquish its hold. With crushing jaws, the beast sunk its teeth into the back of the woodsman's neck, ripping and tearing with all its might.

Blood stained the antique rug as the fight continued. Such violence Red had never seen before, and she gazed on in fright.

"Red! Get the knife," the creature called out to her as it tried to stay on. Suddenly, the woodsman reached over his head and grabbed a handful of fur. With the last of his strength, he hurled the beast over his head, sending the animal flying into a bookcase.

Red gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Her rescuer was in peril and there was nothing she could do… unless…

The woodsman held the attacker upright against the shelf and wrapped his huge hands around the beast's neck, squeezing with all his might. The animal struggled and gagged, his body trembling from suffocation.

"Back to hell with you, foul Beast," the woodsman growled loudly.

Suddenly, he stopped, finding himself short of breath. He stared wide-eyed in front of him, gasping and quivering as his face grew cold. It seemed his very life was slowly leaving him. He stumbled back a couple steps, reaching over his shoulder. He touched his back slowly and pulled his hand back. His fingers were stained crimson as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I think… I'm beaten," he choked out for the last time. And with that, he fell forward, landing on the floor with an earth shattering thud.

The creature looked down at the deceased human, eying the large knife sticking out of his back. And there standing before the corpse was Red, shivering in fright, her eyes glued to the bloody mess that had recently been her attacker.

She lifted her eyes and gazed upon her rescuer. "Tyrone," she said desperately, running to his outstretched arms.

She fell into his chest, exhausted and terrified. He held her close, his powerful arms comforting her as she stained his fur with tears. He shushed her softly and ran his dull claws through her hair tenderly.

"It is alright. He can not hurt you anymore," he said, his soft voice lulling her into peace.

"Thank you, Tyrone… thank you," she cried, nuzzling her face into his warm fur.

"Shhhh," he hushed her, holding her at arms length to check her for injuries. His eyes moved over her body and he gasped at the large bloodstain on her abdomen.

"Red, you are hurt," he exclaimed. With one swift motion he scooped her up into his powerful arms, carrying her to the bedroom. "You've had enough adventure for one day, little brave one…"


End file.
